


Pain

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Bloodplay, Light Bondage, M/M, S&M, consentual kink, nanaiwa - Freeform, shuunaki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuu's cleaver pressed against his neck, Kazuaki finds himself excited, not backing away even as the blade starts to draw blood from him. His odd reaction only serves to pique the doctor's interest, and he makes the teacher an offer to both of their benefit...<br/>(Not extremely gore-y, but read at your own risk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

"Hello? Iwamine-sensei?" Kazukai pushed open the sliding door of the infirmary, peering inside.

"I hope you're not here to nap again." The doctor didn't turn to face him, calling back from his position at his desk. 

"Oh, no, actually, I've come to inquire about a student." He entered to room, closing the door behind him. For once his tone was professional, a more formal air to him as he pushed a highlighted attendance record across his desk. "You see, this student has been absent for over a week now, and I was wondering if he came to see you before then, or gave you some sort of note?" Shuu studied the highlighted name for a moment before pushing the paper away, turning back to his current work.

"Yes, he saw me before then. Do not worry yourself about him any further."

"Could you offer an explanation for his absence?" The professor leaned in slightly, causing the doctor to look up at him. 

"It's taken care of." His vague reply made the teacher tense, remaining stiffly in the doctor's space. 

"So if I made a phone call to his parents, there wouldn't be any confusion or panic, would there?"

"The state of his parents is of no concern to me. Anyway, you will find no sign of him here."

"Doctor-"

Kazuaki's insistent tone was cut off by the quick sliding open of a drawer, Shuu's hand quickly diving in and, pulling out his cleaver, quickly swung it in his grip in the same motion that he brought it to the professor's neck. Kazuaki sucked in a breath, the blade just pressing against his skin. 

"Would you like me to continue?"

"...Yes."

The single word fell breathlessly from Kazuaki's lips, surprising the doctor. 

"Excuse me?" 

He pressed the blade a bit harder against the other's skin, drawing a small trickle of blood. Kazuaki let out a shaking breath, but didn’t move from the knife's edge. Slowly, Shuu brought down the weapon, looking at the teacher curiously.

"Did you come here with the intent of provoking me?"

No..." He was looking down, though unable to see the light cut on his neck. His fingers lingered to the wound, resting there for a moment before rising in front of his face, the teacher looking at the blood on his fingertips with fascination.

"Then why did you say yes?"

"I..." His other hand rose to his chest, pressing the area over his heart. "I got excited. I'm not sure." His voice sounded mystified, and Shuu wondered if the other had completely forgotten about the student he had been asking about. 

"Would you like more excitement?" Kazuaki looked up at him, his eyes a torrent of different emotions. 

"Oh no... You're not- I'm not going to disappear, am I?"

"I'm offering no such thing. If I could guarantee your survival, and that no lasting harm would come to you, would you be interested?" Kazuaki shifted uneasily, reluctant to say yes but too tempted to say no.

"What, exactly, are you offering?" Shuu let the cleaver slip from his fingers, letting it fall on his desk as he closed the distance between them, his free hand reaching into the pocket of his lab coat to pull out a much smaller knife, sliding the dull blade over the fabric of the teacher’s cloth wrap, hard enough that Kazuaki could feel the slight pressure of it against his skin. 

"Yes, or no?"

Kazuaki gulped, his hand lingering to his neck again. Shuu smiled, his expression calm but edged with danger. 

"....Yes."

 

Kazuaki's hand occasionally lingered to his neck as he removed his wrap, undoing the buttons of his lavender dress shirt. 

"Just the top half is fine, thank you. Having only your neck exposed would be a bit problematic, if either of us are to get anything out of this."

Kazuaki stepped forward, slightly nervous with his bare skin exposed. The doctor looked him over, his calm gaze taking in the scars on the teacher's pale arms.

"It's not the same, when you do it to yourself, is it?" 

Kazuaki said nothing, looking away from him. He hadn't expected them to change location, but Shuu had led him to the chemistry lab, locking the door behind him.

"Why here?" he asked, hugging himself slightly as he looked around dark, hard surfaces of the lab. 

"There are more useful tools here. It seems hardly appropriate to bring you home, anyway, though nothing about this is particularly appropriate." His laughter unnerved the teacher, who wondered again what had gotten him this far. Shuu seemed to know his way around the lab, taking something from a closet near the back of the room and, moving away a bunsen burner, laid it on a lab table. 

"I never would have taken you for a masochist, though. Perhaps this is why you have such a tendency to get injured." He chuckled a bit more to himself, looking to Kazuaki with amusement as he motioned him forward. Though now would be an excellent time to change his mind, to pick up his clothes and leave, he did as he was asked and approached the table. 

"Excellent. Get on, please." 

Kazuaki looked at him doubtfully, but despite his better judgement he obeyed and climbed onto the the table, and after a moment of confusion he laid down on the cold, smooth surface.   
He jolted as he felt something tighten against one of his wrists. 

"Relax, please, this is a safety feature, I assure you." Shuu's voice moved across the table as he started to restrain his other arm. "The body's natural response to pain is to spasm, and if you were to do so while I worked, I may, hmm... I may end up injuring something precious by mistake." His amusement with the whole process sent a shiver up the professor, and he tugged anxiously against his restraints. 

"Iwamine, you're not-"

"No permanent damage, no fatalities. I will keep to our agreement." He was visible now, having moved to the head of the table to secure his legs. "Normally, I wouldn't be so rough with my subjects... But I'm not taking organic samples from you, so I can afford to have a little more fun." Clasping shut the last restraint, he looked up at Kazuaki, still smiling with growing amusement, walking around the edge of the table to look down at his face, their eyes meeting at last. "Do you have any preference where I should start? Oh, I suppose we should have some sort of word, something odd you can say to grab my attention, in case you suddenly change your mind." 

"You're being surprisingly considerate."

"It's not often I get a volunteer." 

Kazuaki sighed, closing his eyes in thought and fatigue. 

"...Promise."

"A good enough word."

"Alright. I don't care where you start, but please do it soon; I'm starting to fall asleep again." 

"Here I thought you seemed nervous to begin; I wonder if this is your first time doing something like this?" He pulled the knife from before back out of his pocket, small and delicate, and held it in front of Kazuaki for a moment before looking over his exposed torso. "I guess I don't need to start too slowly, then."

His head laid back against the table, Kazuaki couldn't see Shuu as he made the first slice into his skin. His body jerked immediately, his eyes crashing open as his breath caught in his throat. The pain cut through his cloudy mind like the knife that caused it; he could no longer hear the doctor's quiet laughter over the sound of his blood pounding in his ears, his heart beat fast and panicked. Adrenaline coursed through him as the doctor carved another line into his body, pain searing through him in hot waves, his breath escaping him in a moan. His senses felt sharp, the world deliciously vivid, even as he was too overcome with the sensation rippling through him to remember his vision, forgetting the blank ceiling and the quiet lab and Shuu's laughter, his own sounds of pleasure and pain.   
The table, first cold against his skin, warmed against his body, started to feel hot against his skin as he rubbed against it, tugging at his restraints more to feel the pull on his limbs than to escape, his body wanting to move in any way it could to deal with the sensation. Shuu pressed a hand against his stomach, pushing down to stop his straining, and Kazuaki relaxed, closing his eyes in wait for the next pain to hit him. 

Rather than start again as soon as he relaxed, however, Shuu waited, Kazuaki soon moving impatiently, the blood in his ears quieting and his heart starting to slow. Unwilling to give up the energy still flowing through him, he opened his eyes to glare at the doctor.   
Still smiling, he nodded downwards, motioning for him to look at his work. Straining to see his own body from his restrained position, he felt a tremor go through him at the sight of his scored skin, blood still flowing slowly through a few wounds. For the first time he heard the moan escape his lips, and suddenly felt a bit ashamed. 

"I hadn't expected you to be so loud. I almost feel embarrassed." Humor was thick in the doctor's voice; Kazuaki hadn't been paying much attention to what he'd been doing during all of this, too lost in the sensation to care, thoughtlessly giving into pleasure without holding back, even realizing, the sounds he made in the process. Shuu stepped closer to cup Kazuaki's face with his hand, and Kazuaki thought he felt something wet against his skin. Shuu brought up his other hand, and Kazuaki saw that it was coated in blood. Smirking, the doctor licked some of the blood off his fingers, rubbing his thumb against Kazuaki's face as he did so. Despite himself, Kazuaki let out a small noise, bringing a satisfied grin to the doctor. Keeping one hand on Kazuaki's face, Shuu let the other slide down his body, fingernails snagging on the edges of cuts until it came to a stop, resting on his stomach. Kazuaki let out a yell of pain as the doctor pressed down hard over a cut on his stomach, waves of it pounding through him, his other cuts hurting him as well, newly irritated from the hand's trip down his body. A shudder went through him as he closed his eyes again, savouring the agony that nearly felt like a his whole body burning.

"I'm going to start cleaning up now."   
The doctor's voice, unexpectedly cool, broke through his thoughts. He released the pressure on his stomach a while ago, but small waves of pain still bounced across his tired nerves. "Don't worry, the fun's not quite over for you, yet." 

The stinging of his wounds as Shuu cleaned them methodologically was hardly satisfying compared to what had come before it, and Kazuaki found himself chatting to him as he worked, his mind still alive with adrenaline. 

"I feel like, I guess, I feel like I haven't been really awake in years. I feel so alive now. Like I could run a mile."

"You'll be doing no such thing, with your wounds." This time it was Kazuaki laughing, and Shuu looked up at him with a blank curiosity before returning to his work.

"Right, right. But I feel like I have the energy for it... Though I feel exhausted, but at least that's a new feeling, too. It seems like I can't do much of anything without resting." Shuu took out a needle and, glancing at him, started on the first stitches. Kazuaki stopped talking for a moment, a tired moan leaving him, and Shuu smiled to himself slightly. Kazuaki stayed contentedly still until the doctor cut the thread, readying to move onto the next cut, and Kazuaki's eyes blinked open again. 

"I didn't realize, how heavy I usually felt, until you pressed that, that thing, to my neck. I was scared, but suddenly the world jumped into focus- it was amazing."

"I didn't expect you to be quite so chatty." Shuu sounded almost bored, as he focused on the comparatively dull task of closing the wounds he had opened.

"I think it's starting to catch up with me... I might fall asleep soon. I'd really prefer not for any students to find me like this..."

"Narcolepsy certainly sounds inconvenient."

"I wonder if I'll be able to make it home...." Shuu glanced up at him again, needle pausing above his skin. 

"Don't push it."

"I'm serious!"

He let out another quiet moan as Shuu started on the new stitches, and Shuu made a face as he worked. 

".... You are so unusual." He looked up at him again, about to say something, instead looking back to his work as he cut the thread. "....Tell me when the stitches are fully healed, and we'll do this again." 

"I... I think I'd like that." 

Shuu said nothing, and Kazuaki passed between sleep and wakefulness between bites of pain from the needle, hardly noticing when Shuu finished and helped him back into his shirt and wrap and, with a sigh, picking him up from the table.

"Get up. I can't carry you." 

Still half asleep, the sleepy teacher lifted himself wearily from the lab table and, leaning heavily on the doctor's shoulder, allowed himself to be led out of the school.

"...What a nusicince. Next time, I'll save us a trip and we'll start at my home."

Kazuaki murmured sleepy agreement, barely registering his words as he shuffled along, almost dragging, away from the school building and into the night.


End file.
